Last Hope
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: Will gave his freedom for Jack's rescue or was it for Elizabeth's heart. Jack in return offers to save Will or is it to save Elizabeth. Lots of twist and turns with JE all the way. Rated M for later chapters. Sequel is being added on here
1. Who was it for?

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: Not mine, cause if they were Jack would wear a lot less.

Author's Note: First one didn't hit the spot but this one is much better. Please review, how I do love reviews.

He had done it for his father she thought but the look William Turner gave her when he surrendered himself to Davy Jones to save Jacks life let her know it was for her. So as soon as Jack started drinking again, for it was then they knew he was healthy, they had set sail to save Will and defeat Jones for the last time. She knew Jack only agreed to do it because he would get to kill Jones and get his precious Pearl back, but when he answered he had the same look in his eye that Will had the last time she had seen him like he was really doing it for her. All of the events of the past two weeks floated through her mind as Elizabeth stood leaning over the railing staring into the water.

"Love, I refuse to carry you to our cabin. It would make the crew feel a wee bit jealous." Jack said putting his hand on her lower back. Ever since she had found him the only man on board she could trust he had referred to his cabin as their cabin because she was staying with him. It always amazed her how she had made the Captain offer to sleep in the floor.

"Jack, you know you want to carry me," she said as seductively as she could their banter was all that could keep her mind off of things, "and a few more things too."

"Aye Lizzie, but dear William would not approve and it is terribly late."

"I will be fine just don't block the door."

No sooner than she finished her sentence he had picked her up and headed for his cabin.

"Jack, put me down!"

"Never a pirates gotta get his booty one way or another."

There was that smirk again, how she hated and found it endearing together. Finally she gave up as they reached the door she knew he had only done it because he was going to bed and did not trust the new crewmembers.

"Night, Lizabeth."

"Good night, Captain Sparrow."

When she woke in the middle of the night it couldn't have been more than 30 outside and Jack's shivering form on the floor confirmed it. She could have just covered him up but instead did something that she knew she would regret for the rest of her life. Slowly getting out of the bed she crept over to his sleeping form and shook him gently.

"Jack, it's awfully cold come get in the bed. Just come and sleep I promise I won't tell the crew."

"Tell the crew all you want but if I don't get in that bed I am going to freeze to death."

After crawling back into bed after Jack had fallen asleep Elizabeth found herself thinking about things she never thought she would. As she lay there tracing every line on his face with her eyes she smelled him for what she realized was the first time and to be a dirty pirate she found he had light intriguing smell, a smell of the sea and rum. Slowly she rolled over and backed against him because he was her friend and her protector whether he knew it or not.


	2. Dirty little thoughts

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Short chapter but please review.

When she awoke in the morning Elizabeth found Jacks arm draped over her but instead of feeling nervous and panicked she felt calm and safe. The drunken pirate she had despised three years ago now seemed to be her only way of getting on with her life safely with somewhere to call home. Even if in her knew home she could no longer be called Elizabeth.

"Jack, let me up I need to use the restroom."

"'Right sorry bout that bad habit I guess."

All day long for the next week she found herself smelling that scent and thinking about the man who had produced it. The thoughts were not always decent but she chalked it up to missing Will in her mind, her heart however knew the truth. For all of his imperfections Elizabeth Swann was falling for Jack Sparrow.

"I love Will this can't be right."

"What are you talking about because I'm sober and still confused.'

Ever since she had mentioned that he was easier for her to get along with during the day when he was sober he had stopped drinking until nighttime. Though he was sober he still had a sway to his walk and a slur to his voice both traits she couldn't help but find adorable.

"Nothing just thinking things that I shouldn't"

"If you are that curious love, I can show you and keep it our little secret."

"Captain Sparrow!" she yelled and in her mind finished with 'if only you knew'.


	3. Steer me ship love

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Short chapter but please review. Going to be a few short chapters but I only get to write before school so I am sorry for the short chapters but the updates will be continuous.

Later that evening after the crew and Jack were asleep Elizabeth found herself wondering about on deck listening to the waves and thinking about what she had let her heart do. When she was young and optimistic she would have said it was just her want for the human contact we all crave, but now at 21 she knew it wasn't. Whenever he was around she had butterflies in her stomach yet there was a since of stability with him she never felt with Will who was still a boy prancing around in a man's body. If only Jack could think of her the way she thought of him and if only she hadn't said yes to Will the man she loved but not the man she was in love with.

Meanwhile in the cabin Jack awoke to thoughts of the girl who should have been sleeping in the bed. The woman he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had fallen for, the girl who was also his best friend's girl. So instead of continuing thoughts of Elizabeth he went on deck to find her after discovering the bed was empty. He found her staring at the wheel in amazement.

"Love, would ye like to steer me ship?"

"Jack don't be silly, you would never let me."

"Aye, I would and Lizzie if ye do it enough I may let you steer the Pearl a ship that only I steer when it is in my control."

Slowly walking over so as not to frighten her he placed her hands on the wheel with his over them and began to move it. While to him it seemed a kind gesture to show he really did care, she knew that in the back of her mind she stood a chance with him for she was now the only person he ever offered to let steer the Pearl.


	4. Treasure?

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Moving to the Flying Dutchman for this chapter. Please continue to review it keeps me writing. Once again short but chapters will flow quickly.

"Father I am here to save you and then I am going back to Elizabeth, we will marry and settle down like the civilized people we were raised to be."

"All I am saying son is Jack is mighty persuasive, and I don't want to see you hurt." Bootstrap said to his son.

Since working together rebuilding the Pearl both of the William Turners had gotten to know each other rather well. Will knew his father was a good man and Bootstrap knew his son was in love with a woman who was in love with Jack Sparrow though no one else knew it yet not even Elizabeth herself.

"Looks like your friend Sparrow is coming back for a second chance at death and he seems to be bringing a female with him, probably just a dirty whore." This time it was Jones himself who spoke with an eerie tone to his voice.

"She is not a whore, she's my fiancée and she came to save me just like Jack is."

"She was your fiancée and dear boy Jack cares not of you but only for this ship you rebuild and the treasure he will gain at the end of his journey." And he vanished leaving Will with more questions then his father cared to answer.

"He's lying, Jack wants to save me, and what treasure does he speak of?"

"You are right but so is Jones, Jack won't let you die but he will take the Pearl and a treasure that will curse you for the rest of your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Work son light is almost gone."


	5. The KISS

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Back to The Mariner. I do short chapters but many of them so please review.

After steering the ship for twenty minutes or so Jack let go and Elizabeth turned to face him.

"Jack, that was the most amazing moment of my life. You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Don't tell anyone wouldn't want the crew feeling left out."

"Deal but it is the only thing you do with just me so may it continue?"

"Aye it is the only thing I do with just you but not the only thing I want to do."

Seeing as how Jack had said this with a shy tone to his voice she felt herself having to inquire against her will.

"What do you mean?"

He said nothing but instead leaned down and ran his lips gently over hers, then pulled away and walked to the cabin. Elizabeth just stood there with her heart beating out of her chest and her mind racing. All thoughts of Will and her soon to be marriage where gone all she wanted now was to be held by the man who held her heart and as she returned to the cabin also held a bottle of rum and a look on his face that said now is not the time to talk.

It was afternoon when she finally woke but the images of the night before remained and her lips still burned with a passion that had never been ignited before. When she found her way on deck she found that Jack would neither speak to her nor even look at her. "What a bloody fool he kissed me it's not like I put him on the spot he put himself there."

"What was that Miss Elizabeth?"

It was Gibbs she must have spoken aloud, how to fix this fast.

"Nothing just thinking about Will."

How easily she lied for she had not nor did not want to think about Will she wanted Jack and she would have him one way or another, but could she hurt Will that way.

"Oh, he'll get over it." That one sentence was the sentence that brought her to the one conclusion she never thought she would make: Captain Jack Sparrow was her only answer.


	6. When can we do it again?

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: This chapter is a little longer I got to come home before I had to go to work. Please review, reviews make me more creative.

It had been three weeks since Jack had kissed Elizabeth, which meant it had also been three weeks since they had spoken a word to each other. Every night though they still met at the helm and he taught her to steer the boat, but no words were exchanged. They also still slept in the same room but no one spoke a goodnight nor did they offer a good morning. Although all this occurred it gave Elizabeth time to think and devise a plan to get Jack, so far she had nothing so she decided next chance she got spontaneous would have to work.

Meanwhile back on the Dutchman Will was getting news that his father and Tia, whom Jones had captured after Jack, found distressing for him but he had no idea why.

"Eldest Turner your sons heartbreak and destiny come soon."

"What does she mean?"

"Jack is getting the treasure and your destiny is going to be shortly revealed."

"You have it partially right, but it is the treasure that is going to get Jack, while young Turner still has his destiny."

As midnight approached Jack anxiously waited on Elizabeth by the wheel, how he hated this now but he could not break his word. Placing his hands on hers he steered her west then east trying to keep the Mariner in a straight line. After their lesson was done Lizzie turned around and before he could move had grabbed his hands and held him in place.

"Lizzie, love talking can not fix this. For this, the problem I created is unfixable because I am I and you are you and you and I don't walk the same line. Do you understand talking won't fix anything love."

"No, but this will." And for once in his existence Jack Sparrow was taken by surprise as the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann kissed him with a passion he did not know she held. Slowly picking her up he carried her down the steps and across the deck in to their cabin, only this time she didn't resist. After fumbling with the door for a few minutes, much like he had when he was a teenager, he made his way inside and placed her gently on the bed.

"Lizabeth are you sure, this can't be taken back."

"I understand, come on you filthy pirate or are you going to read me a bedtime story too."

Without another word Jack laid his body on hers and began ravishing her mouth while she undid his shirt. After lifting it over his head she stopped and traced lines over his many scars and tattoos until he promised to tell her each and every story that they belonged to. Gently lifting her shirt over her head he began to burn trails from her mouth down her neck and finally ending by taking her breast in his mouth.

"Jack, now or never."

Taking off both of their trousers she found he was every thing the books spoke of and more. Slowly as he laid her back down he told her this may hurt and gently forced himself into her. After her first gasp he stopped and gave her time to adjust.

"Don't be afraid to scream love, the Captain loves encouragement."

Slowly he began to move back and forth slowly at first until she finally reached the same motion as him.

"Oh god, Jack it feels so good."

Slowly her screaming, moaning, and scratching were driving him over the edge and he found himself unable to keep up with the pain in his groin. As she wrapped her legs around him he began to drive farther into her.

"Faster."

Finally going as hard and as fast as he could he felt her legs tighten around him and as she clinched around him he drove into her two more times before feeling her with his seed.

"My god Lizabeth, that was amazing."

"I know when can we do it again?"


	7. Three's Company

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Sorry about the time between chapters, but my computer shutdown. Good news is though I have three chapters on paper, so they all will be here by Sunday.

Jack was still adjusting to his affair with Lizzie she, on the other hand was trying to figure out how she would tell Will. After all it had been six weeks since they had started their relationship and she had felt sick for three. Never complaining of her affliction to anyone she decided that night she would ask Jack if he had been sick as well, maybe it was the flu or something in the food.

Later in bed that night curled up next to his stomach, she finally asked him.

"Jack, my stomach has been upset for awhile, do you think it could be the food."

" I see, and how long has this been going on?"

"About three weeks."

"Oh, and have you had your um, lady time this month?"

"No, but I am only about a week late."

Quickly shooting out of bed Jack through on his trousers and ran out the door. He had to be outside, he had to think. Although he cared a great deal for Elizabeth he had figured when they met up with Will in about two months she would leave him and go back with the eunuch, but Will would not take her back now he could have forgiven her for sleeping with Jack but no man could forgive her for this. Jack was left with one solution he had to let her stay. But there would be hell to pay with Will.

"Jack what are you doing?"

She said this so calmly while placing her hands on his bare chest.

"Love we need to talk, you have some decisions to make."

"Why?"

"Well it hasn't been confirmed by a doctor but I am pretty sure the Captain here has knocked you up."

"What does that mean?"

"Lizabeth that tummy ache is a little Jack, Love your pregnant. I don't know how but I can try to make a life for you two aboard the Pearl, or you can go back to Will."

"Will won't take me, and I don't want him."

"Alright then it's settled."

Later that night as she placed her head on his chest Elizabeth whispered softly to Jacks sleeping form.

"You're my only hope, you're our last hope."

And a tear rolled down the captains cheek.


	8. On the Wings of Two Birds

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Hey thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter, for this one we are back to the Dutchman.

"William, your destiny approaches and it tis on the wings of two birds. But you must remember do not hate them for it twas not your destiny to gain that treasure. You must concentrate your anger on the main evil and use your hurt to slay the beast. Because though this treasure is not yours you must protect it."

"What are you talking about Tia? What am I protecting and why am I going to be upset about two birds?"

"You will see."

That was all she said before she walked away. And Will heard Jones yell that the Mariner was only two days behind and they should prepare for battle. All Will could think about was getting his friend and fiancée back and how much he had missed both of them. All of these thoughts were from a naïve boy who was about to become a knowing man.

And break back to the Mariner

For weeks Jack and Elizabeth had told the crew nothing but they knew something was up. Before Jack had been acting responsible for Elizabeth but for a month or so he had been protective and had left them confused. Finally one late night Gibbs caught Jack on deck and decided it was time for him to ask.

"Er, Captain if ye don't mind me asking, what is it that ails ye about Miss Swann so much?"

"Gibbs you would shoot me if ye knew."

"That would be mutiny and I ain't doin that again."

"She's pregnant."

"Oh her and the whelp got together before he left, but shouldn't she show more."

"It's not Wills."

"Then whose is it?"

"Mine, but don't tell anyone I told no one would know till Will knew."

"Is she staying?"

"I'm her last hope."


	9. So You're Not Going to Kill Me?

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Jumping ahead to the battle sequence. There will only be about four more chapters but then I will begin a new one that might possibly be a sequel. Review and let me know what you think I should do.

"Prepare for battle!" Echoed throughout both ships as the Mariner advanced next to the Dutchman. Will knew what he had to do he had to act as if he was headed for Jacks throat before Jones would allow him to cross ships then on the other side he would have to devise a plan with Jack and at the same time get to see Elizabeth. Once there he found Jack and Elizabeth in Jack's cabin in a very deep discussion.

"Hey I'm here to help what is the plan?"

"Ah, dear William why don't I step aside you two need to talk."

"Will sit down, I have to tell you something. I am leaving you but I still want you to be my best friend just like when we were kids, and I would also like you to be the godfather of my child."

"What, you break up with me then tell me your pregnant. Well whose is it?"

"Jacks"

"You're a dead man Sparrow and you'll be lucky if I don't kill Miss Swann too."

But then it hit him and he stopped dead in his tracks. The treasure, there is no greater treasure than a child, and on the wings of two birds, a Sparrow and a Swann he was to protect their child.

"I get it now, that child was never to be mine. My destiny is to save the Sparrow legacy, and I will do it."

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"No, let's go get Jones."

With bootstrap guarding the door to Jack and Elizabeth's cabin Jack and Will set off in search of Jones.


	10. Black Magic

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: Three more chapters let me know if you all want a sequel or a new story. Also just to let you know I don't hate Will I just like Jack better, so Will will remain in the story but as an extra, much like Gibbs is to the movie.

After fighting their way through the battling pirates Jack and Will found themselves face to face with what Will realized was the main evil, Davy Jones. Beside Jones was none other than Norrington, a face Jack thought he would never see again.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"When you hold a man's heart in your hand he tends to be willing to share his glory with you. You've already figured that out though haven't you Jack, Miss Swann seems to hold yours."

"One, leave Lizabeth out of this; two, you son of a bitch."

"Gentlemen," Jones hissed, " are we going to settle this like men or argue about that wench all night."

At this Jack and Will drew their swords, as Jones and Norrington did the same.

Norrington, much like a fool, took a swipe at Will leaving Jack to have his way with Jones. Slowly the four men began to tangle in and out the whole time Jack and Will were planning to switch targets. Will knew he had to defeat Jones, both to save his father and Jacks unborn child. Without warning Jack took one final blow at Norrington catching under his left arm and slicing through to his heart as the once great Navy man fell to the floor, Will yelled at Jack requesting his assistance. After an hour of fighting Jack had an idea.

"Gentlemen I know we are all getting worn out how bout we retire to opposite corners for a short break, then resume?"

Both men looked at him as if he were nuts but agreed and Will came and sat beside Jack. Whispering quietly Jack told Will the new plan of action.

" Once we have resumed our little tango you go down next to Norrington's body as if you are dying, then reach in his pocket and grab the thump-thump and stab it."

"But won't you die?"

"No, my curse is over, but I must warn you it may kill all of Jones crew, including you're father."

"He would do it willingly if it meant saving your child."

"If we do it quickly I may be able to save him."

"Jones we are ready."

Resuming their fighting Will went down as planned and grabbed the heart as planned. What they hadn't planned for was Jones regaining his speed that quick, Jack was wearing down quickly. Just as he was cornered Will stabbed the heart, and the great and evil ruler of the seas fell dead on the floor.

"Hurry back to the Mariner."

As they ran across the deck all of the Flying Dutchman's crew began to die. Just as they approached Bootstrap he was in the final stages of life, ripping a vile from around his neck Jack handed it to Will and told him to make his father drink it,

"Is that blood?" Jack nodded, "I can't poor that down his throat."

"Will… listen…to Jack."

Slowly Will began to poor the contents into his father's mouth and his father slipped into unconsciousness.

"Move him to the Pearl, I need to talk to Will."

As the crew carried Bootstrap to the bed Will came to sit beside Jack.

"Do you know why that baby in Lizabeth is so important?"

"No."

"It is my child, my mother's grandchild. That was my mother's blood she had what you would call black magic and it can cure anything as well as other things."

"Why did you use that now what if Elizabeth has complications during birth?"

"That child will have the magic, it only comes to the first born, even if they die in infancy but everyone in the family carries it."

"Oh."

"Jack come to bed I don't want to sleep alone."

Jack just looked at Will, not wanting to hurt the man who had just saved his child.

"Go Jack, she needs you. Is my cabin empty on the Pearl?"

"Yes and thank you."

When Jack got to the cabin Lizzie was curled into a ball crying.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you."

"Old Jacks still here and always will be."

Slowly he took her in his arms and began to make love to her. Gently he kissed her tears away then trailed them down her throat. As they both slipped off their clothes he entered her as gently as possible. As he rocked back and forth slower than possible for a normal man his mouth never left her body. When they both reached their climax Jack fell into Elizabeth's arms and began to sob, the rogue pirate captain had almost lost everything and at that moment was just a scared child in need of a woman's love.


	11. The Little Surprises in Life

**Last Hope**

Disclaimer: No still not mine.

Author's note: I know I said two more chapters but this will be the last chapter in this story and I plan to do a sequel so all my loyal readers please continue to do so.

Elizabeth never spoke a word of what happened that night, though they all talked about the battle and the way Bill had been saved but no one ever knew of Jack's breakdown and it seemed as if the pirate himself had forgot. It had been four months since the battle that saved the pirate way and Elizabeth was ready to give birth at any moment. Finally on a sunny day when Jack had allowed the crew some time for leisure along the shores of a deserted island her water broke.

"Will, go get Jack," she said as calmly as possible fearing that if she frightened the poor man she might have to deliver the baby herself. Since she had explained everything and Jack had done the same, though she knew not of the powers her child held, Will had grown accustomed to being her best friend and he and Jack had also grown closer. He had realized that while Elizabeth had loved him she had never been in love with him and if she had it was because when she was young she thought him to be a pirate and he was, but he was not the type of pirate she longed for that pirate was Jack. As Will ran to get Jack he began to smile though he had always dreamed it would be his child he was just as happy to be its godfather, he also felt that one day he would have a child but with who he did not know.

"Jack, Elizabeth wants you."

That was all that needed to be said Jack knew what it was. Just as they reached her Lizzie's contractions worsened this baby was coming fast.

"Will up to her head, try to keep her calm. And Will let her squeeze your hand if she breaks it we'll fix it."

"Jack it hurts make it stop."

"Love its gonna get worse before it gets better now on me word push…push, good now again…push, come on love…push, gotta head…one more big push… you did it Lizabeth. Will come here."

Elizabeth began to worry at that point she hadn't heard the baby make a sound.

"Tie this around the base of the cord." And with the skill of a schooled surgeon Jack took the cleanest knife he could find and cut the cord catching the blood in a small vase. Then came the moment of truth as the cleared out the baby's nose and mouth, a light tap on the bottom and the young Sparrow began to cry.

"Jack, bring the baby up here what is it."

When he got to her side he handed her a tiny bundle wrapped in the shirt off his back.

"It's a boy Lizzie, I got me a boy."

"Yes we do. Now he needs a name."

"Well like me skuzzy pirate father named me I shall name him Jack."

"And his middle name shall be William after the two men who risked their lives to make sure he was born."

Will walked out of the cabin allowing the new parents time to be alone with their son, when he saw a figure walk out of the woods near the beach with Tia Dalma by its side. As the figure stood there in the shadows Tia approached Will.

"Tis a destiny fit for you William Turner."

As the figure took one step out of the shadows silence fell. Breathless Will spoke in a voice lower than a whisper.

"Anamaria."

Now the Sequel music plays. Also if you want to know why Jack is her last hope you must read the sequel. It fits in better to that part of the story.


	12. Part Deux: The aftermath

Last Hope Part Deux

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will.

Author's note: This a sequel to Last Hope, so if you have not read it don't read this you will be utterly confused. We pick up about six months from where we left off.

He had finally said his first word and of course the Captain couldn't be happier, but now it was all he said. Little Jack was becoming quite the pirate he was annoying, loud, obnoxious; and the crew loved every minute of it. Elizabeth had wondered how they would adapt to a baby on board but they fought over who got to hold him or feed him, her and Jack though were the only two who would change his diaper. All was well until that day, the day after Will sailed off with Ana-maria and the day before Jack left her on the shore of Port Royal.

"Elizabeth, he's gone and why do you care anyway, I thought you didn't care about the bloody eunuch."

"He was our friend don't you ever talk about him that way, I wish my father was here."

"You want your bloody father fine, he can have you and that little brat in the cradle over there he acts too much like you anyway."

"What you can just shove us away that quickly?"

"Yea, it's not like your very much help. You can't cook, I had to show you how to change his diaper, seems like the only thing your good at is jumping on me cock and there are plenty of woman willing to do that for Captain Jack."

" Get us the hell home I will not be talked to that way."

That was the last time Jack had seen his son or his Lizzie now all he did was drink, and not his normal drinking. He would start as soon as he woke and was passed out at noon, vomiting by three, and out cold again by six. Needless to say nobody was jumping on Ol' Jacks cock or anywhere else on him.

Elizabeth on the other hand was sleeping till noon and vomiting until three too but for a different reason, that damn pirate had gotten her pregnant again. Six months later things started to go terribly wrong, the baby was trying to come two months early and Elizabeth was barely holding on, so Weatherby Swann did the only thing he knew to do. He snuck down to the docks one night and sent word to Jack Sparrow, hoping the young man would care enough for his child to at least see Elizabeth one more time, for it was him she cried for when the pain hit her.

Gibbs received the message as the sun rose and didn't tell Jack anything instead he set sail for Port Royal, where Jack had bee granted clemency for Elizabeth's sake though the town did not know it. Marty and Cotton had the hardest job of all they had to throw all but three bottles of rum overboard. They were allowing Jack one a day for the rest of the trip, mainly so he didn't start detoxing and kill over on them. As they approached shore Jack ask where they were and why they were there and as they docked Gibbs told him.

"Sir its Miss Elizabeth."

"Why are we here for that bloody whore, I don't want to see her."

"Captain she is pregnant again and the baby is trying to come two months early and she isn't doing so well, they don't know if she will make it."

Then it hit him this could be the real end and it would be his fault. He then turned and walked off the Pearl and with five pirates behind him, made his way through the center of town and to the Governor's Palace. The towns people walked in amazement what was he, the most respected pirate in the world doing walking through Port Royal not damaging a thing. They didn't even have to ring the bell, Weatherby was standing at the door, someone had informed him the colony was being invaded by pirates.

"Let me see her."


	13. He still knew his father's scent

Last Hope Part Deux

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will.

Author's note: What will Jack do, how will his son help.

Without hesitation he showed them up to her room and began to walk away.

"Gents you stay here I need sometime alone with her."

"Oh, and Jack be quiet Jack's asleep."

He hadn't even though about the child, now he had his answer.

"Mister Swann, I need your cleanest knife."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do."

After he had the knife in his sash, Jack made his way in. She was pale and sweating, with matted hair that probably had not been washed in days but she was still beautiful.

"Lizzie, love wake up. I need you to wake up."

She didn't the nurse then informed him she had not woken up in two days. So trying to be polite he asked the nurse to leave. Slowly he made his way to his sons sleeping form, he was turning into the spitting image of Jack. As he picked him up the boy nuzzled to his chest he had not forgotten the smell of his father.

"This is going to hurt."

He put a cut on the boy's palm the same place Elizabeth, Will, and he had. The child never shed a tear, Jack slowly dripped three drops in a glass and using the leather around his wrist he bandaged Jack's hand and put him back in his cradle. Mixing the blood with water he lifted her head and made her drink. She slept for another hour before awaking to mild contractions and Jack's face. She stared at him for a while he had more lines on his face he must have been drinking for the past six months constantly.

"Jack, do you really hate me?"

"Love, I could never hate you, but I am afraid you could hate me."

"NEEVERRR."

She was having contractions the bay was fine now but still wanted out.

"Come on lets do this again." Just then Weatherby came in he had heard her scream and Jack told him to stay up at her head and keep her calm this could be a bumpy ride. After fifteen hours of labor Jack held his daughter in his hands, once again wrapped in his shirt, he handed her to Elizabeth.

"You did good Lizzie, she's beautiful just like her mother."

"Yes Chloe is beautiful."

"Get some rest, I'll clean her up and where are Jacks bottles."

Elizabeth woke the next day around noon and Jack was no where to be seen. She also found Chloe there, but little Jack was gone. So for the next week she took care of Chloe and cried, he had left her again and taken their son. But then a knock on the Governor's door changed everything.

"Sir I need to talk to you."

As they sat in the parlor Jack felt like a young child asking to be a pirate again.

"I know I am not your favorite person, and knocking your daughter up twice without a ring on her finger and dropping her off here didn't help. But I want you to know I will never do that again, the dropping off part, can't promise about the other part, cause she has this on move, sorry never mind, just remember that."

At that note Jack walked up stairs and went in her room she was sitting on the side of her bed crying.

"Don't cry love."

"Jack!"

Then he did something no one ever thought Jack Sparrow would do he got down on one knee and spoke eight words that only he could make mean the world.

"Lizzie will you help me steer me ship?" and placed a gold band with a black pearl on top on her finger.

"Yes."

"Now I don't mean marriage, but this as close as I will come to it."

"I don't care come here."

As he approached her she wrapped her arms around him and he did something he had wanted to do for six months, he kissed. Just a gentle, we don't have to do this kiss. But to her it seemed like a I want you more than ever kiss. With her lips never leaving his she slid off his jacket and placed his hat gently on the nightstand. As he moved to her neck he began to unbutton her dress and she began to moan.

"Jack, don't stop. I need you."

So to return the favor he slid her dress down and took a step back to see that she still dressed like a pirate under her clothes, nothing but ivory skin for him to stare at.

"My god, your gorgeous."

"Enough with the compliments, it's your turn."

"Not yet."

She began to get a confused look on her face, but hen pleasure took over. Jack started at her jaw line then burnt a trail down her neck with his tongue before stopping to devour each breast, slowly he began to suck, nibble and run his tongue over her nipples, sending her almost insane. Then he made his way to her womanhood and began to devour her as she began to scream she dug her nails through his salty hair. As she climaxed he spoke.

"Now, its my turn."

As she undressed him her tongue went everywhere the clothing left stopping briefly to nibble at his tip, only enough though to make him want her more.

"Now or never, love."

As he picked her up the side of her buttocks rubbed against his hard cock sending a wave of ecstasy through his body. He gently placed her on the bed they had six months and one baby to make up for. Slowly starting at her toes he kissed her all the way up to her mouth, but before he entered her he whispered in her ear.

"I just want you to know, I didn't sleep with anyone after you."

Then he entered her and she flipped to the top she wanted to be in control.

"Captain permission to steer."

"Permission granted."

Slowly she rocked back and forth as he dug his nails in to her back then as she laid down on him and continued to grind him he went to wrok on her neck making her scream his name. As he felt himself explode in her she rode him out to reach her own climax sending shots of pleasure and pain through his body. After they both stopped shaking they slid into their clothes and she threw her hair up not aware of the mark Jack had left on her neck. Grabbing the baby from her cradle they made their way downstairs to say goodbye to her father. As they turned to walk away Weatherby Swann caught a glimpse of her neck.

"At least he makes her happy."


	14. Needed on deck

Last Hope Part Deux

Disclaimer: Oh if only.

Author's Note: Here we go again.

The town's people just stared in disbelief as Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jacks. There was the most feared pirate in the world walking through the middle of Port Royal with the Governor's daughter with a baby on her hip and one on his shoulder. When they Got aboard Jack handed Gibbs the children instructing him what to do with them and led Elizabeth up to the helm.

"I promised you would steer my ship."

He said wrapping her hands around the wheel.

"Jack, this feels amazing."

"If you thinks this feels good you should see how I can move on the Pearl, trust me the boards in my cabin creak."

"Jack we can't do this right now we have two kids, we don't need more screaming and crying."

"Fine I'm going to bed."

He said turning away.

"Jack come back."

"There is a bed in the kids room you can stay there till we arrive at the next port, I'll set you up in a house and send you money for the kids when I can."

To her it had sounded like a plan for the future, but to him it sounded like she didn't want him anymore. That night Elizabeth cried herself to sleep, and Jack tossed and turned all night long. He should have left her alone, he should have let her die after all she had killed him, but he couldn't he loved her and his children would know their father. For the next few days they avoided each other he would spend three hours with the kids and then let Gibbs take them back. Every night she would wait by the wheel hoping he would change his mind but he never did.

"I guess he is really done with me this time." She said thinking aloud.

"No he's not he is just hurt."

It was Marty the dwarf pirate, who up until now had never said two words to her before.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been with the Captain longer than anybody, even Gibbs. He loves you but the only way he can express that is through physical ways. He won't tell you he has never told anyone, not even his mother he just placed a rose on her grave and walked away. Just let him know how you feel and let him show you."

"Marty, can you do me a favor?"

"Ma'm"

"Tell the Captain he is needed on deck."


	15. Aye, Captain

Last Hope Part Deux

Disclaimer: Oh if only.

Author's Note: Here we go again. This chapter gets a little kinky so read at your own risk.

Marty went down to Jack's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in it's open."

"Sir you are needed on deck and no it can't wait till morning."

Slowly on account of lack of sleep, Jack made his way up to the helm and found no one there. But as he turned to walk away someone grabbed his arm and before he knew Elizabeth had her arms around his neck and her mouth on his.

"Jack I love you and I know you can't say it back, but you can show me and not only by being intimate, the most loving thing you have ever done for me is letting me steer the Pearl. Other little things mean near as much, like getting up with the children or threatening other men when they look at me. Jack I love you, I just think the kids should be older before we risk having another, and besides there are other ways to pleasure each other without having, regular sex, you taught me that."

"There is one way that is fun in front of a mirror."

Grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the cabin all she said was, "Show me."

Stripping each other down piece by piece Jack slammed her up against the mirrors that covered his closet facing away from him and began to drive his cock into her from behind.

"Just relax and watch us in the mirror."

While pumping her from behind he began to slide his fingers in and out of her womanhood. Then as he began to shake she came filling his hand with her essence as he filled her with his.

"See love, this is fun. I thought you didn't find me attractive anymore, let's face it I am a bit older than you and you're a young woman with two illegitimate kids, you have a right to hate me."

"Yea but then I couldn't rub my beautiful children in Will's face when we see him, that little bastard stole my savings when he left, I didn't tell you afraid you would kill him instead though let's just make sure he hears us when we get to Tortuga."

"Lizzie you are quite the little pirate, now can Ol' Jack put you to sleep."

"Only if he stays with me."

"Aye Captain."


End file.
